angel of the leaf
by narutoxhinataxkyubbi
Summary: not good at summarys but here i go "naruto is attacked but four gods will help him become the angel that he is some fluff naru/harem  tep delay          tem hold writers block and all
1. the beginning of the angel

NARUTO: ANGEL OF THE LEAF

NXSXK: YO PEOPLE IM NOT DEAD MY COMPUTER IS JUST OFF ENJOY THE STORY

Declaimer :I don't own naruto if I did he would have a harem and sasuke would be dead

_**Celestial being talking:" you are our avatar"**_

**Demons/summons:" hello kit"**

Talking:" what do you want"

Thinking: _'hmm I wonder_'

**STORY STARTING NOW:**

IN the village hidden in the leafs everyone was heading to bed or was in there beds except on little blond boy who was in the park all by himself trying to hold back the tears that was threatening to come out his eyes "sniff sniff what did I do to them? I'm just a kid." This young boys name is naruto (as if you guys didn't know) and just earlier today he was chased and beaten to an inch of his life. It was when the tears started to fall from his eyes that he started to cry unknown to him he was being watch by two goddess who will change his life for the better.

**IN HEAVEN**

"_**Kami-sama we have to do something for this child!" the one who said this was a woman wearing a mask and a dress that was all black. This was the shinigami "yes shini-chan we do you and I know how his life will be hmm…shini-chan go get lucky-Chan and shazo-kun". Said kami. Hai kami-sama. With that she disappeared in a black haze. Kami was left to her thoughts.'hmm what can I do for this boy… I know I will have him have powers from gami-chan, lucky-Chan, shazo-kun, and me. He will get angel wings and a sword from me and will be able to fly long distances and send good souls to me for gami-chan powers his wings will turn black and he will see dead souls and get a sword that send evil to hell for shazono-kun his wings will turn gray and with on flap he can send small storms to his opponents and stop violent storms form destroying places and sending them somewhere else for lucky-Chan his wings turn a light blue and will become the luckiest person alive. Also im going to add to his bloodline of controlling whirlpools and make it whirlpools and tornados. It was at that time when shinigami came back in her black haze with lady luck appearing in a blue cloud and shazonoo appearing in a gray cloud. When shinigami saw the way kami was in deep thought she cough into her hand scaring the mess out of her. When kami turned around and saw shinigami and the other gods she said "oh gami-chan your back good now gather round everyone we have very important bisness to attend to "says kami happily she then shows naruto who is now sitting on a bench in a park "who's the gaki?" asked lady luck and shazonoo "this boy here is going to be all of our avatars" said kami "WHAT!" yelled not only lady luck and shazonoo but also shinigami."why should we do that?" asked shinigami kami then looks at shinigami and said " cause im da boss."the other god just looked at her and sweatdropped while kami just laughed at there faces**_

__**meanwhile with naruto**

Naruto was now sitting on a bench at the park still wondering why the grownups hate him so much because of them he cant even make a friend his age it is then he starts to head home so he can fall asleep in his not so warm bed but when he gets there he sees that its burnt to the ground he was slightly happy that he keeps everything that's specal to him in a scroll that his jiji gave him so now he's heading to the hokages office but he forgets that there are people after him so as soon as he turned the corner he saw a croud of people then one of them then looked in his direction and yelled "theres the demon lets get it" the first thought that naruto had was 'shit got to run again' it was then that he ran for his life trying to figure out how he was going to get to the tower '_ok how am I going to do this I don't know if any of my shortcuts are nearby'_ it was then that naruto saw an alleyway that he thought he could cut through but sadly luck wasn't on his side today and got suck in a dead end '_crap im screwed I hope someone finds me fast'_ it was then that the angry mob of villagers cornered the young boy and started to beat him into unconsciousness

_**At the same time in heaven**_

"**Kami-sama we have to do something and we have to do it now before I have to go down and take his soul!" yelled the shinigami "I know I know hmmmm…. Iv got it". It was then that she called one of her soldiers and he appeared in a instant "ok I need you to go fetch your son (**an: yes he will have part in this as well as well as his mother who else better to teach the bloodline)** and bring him back here she then turns to the other gods we are going to start his training early she turns back to the man take your wife with you now GOO! As he was about to leave when shinigami said "wait send those people to me no mercy will come to them" with a nod he was gone.**

** To be continued **

**An: **_yea as you can see im not dead if you read up top you will see why I cant update as often _

**Oh people I need you to tell me what summoning naruto should get**

**1:dragons**

**2:white tigers**

**3:hell hounds**

**4:all of the above **

**Its your choice please vote flames will be ignored.**


	2. it begins

Nxsxk: I am back once again and im surprised in how many reviews and favorites iv gotten so soon.

Naruto: im impressed there's no flames.

Nxsxk: yea me to… anyway naruto would you like to do the disclaimer.

Naruto: sure … narutoxsakuraxkyubbie doesn't own me (fucking shit) if he did he would be all powerful and rich.

Nxsxk: your votes for the harem and summons are at the bottom keep voteing I take more than once.

_**Celestial being talking:" you are our avatar"**_

**Demons/summons:" hello kit"**

Talking:" what do you want"

Thinking: _'hmm I wonder_'

**Previously on angel of the leaf**: "there's the demon lets get it" the first thought that naruto had was 'shit got to run again' it was then that he ran for his life trying to figure out how he was going to get to the tower '_ok how am I going to do this I don't know if any of my shortcuts are nearby'_ it was then that naruto saw an alleyway that he thought he could cut through but sadly luck wasn't on his side today and got suck in a dead end '_crap im screwed I hope someone finds me fast'_ it was then that the angry mob of villagers cornered the young boy and started to beat him into unconsciousness

_**At the same time in heaven**_

"**Kami-sama we have to do something and we have to do it now before I have to go down and take his soul!" yelled the shinigami "I know I know hmmmm…. Iv got it". It was then that she called one of her soldiers and he appeared in a instant "ok I need you to go fetch your son (**an: yes he will have part in this as well as well as his mother who else better to teach the bloodline)** and bring him back here she then turns to the other gods we are going to start his training early she turns back to the man take your wife with you now GOO! As he was about to leave when shinigami said "wait send those people to me no mercy will come to them" with a nod he was gone.**

**NOW:** Naruto was unconscious and was getting beat by the demons that dare call themselves human. ("Hey we are human this thing." points at naruto "isn't.") Shut up your breaking the third wall and this is my story I say you're the demons (noooooooo). Anyway on his there way to naruto was the yondame hokage minato namikaze aka the yellow flash and kushina uzumaki aka the red death lastly the sandame hokage sarutobi hiruzen aka the professor theses three where heading to naruto as fast as they could but unlike minato and kushina sarutobi wasn't as fast as he used to be

**With naruto **

Just as the demons (hey) shut it. Was about to finish off naruto the clouds parted to show minato and kushina as they landed in front of naruto kushina dropped down to naruto and heal him. Minato turned to the villagers and said "you fools I cant believed in you to trust in my last wish well no more im sending you people no demons to shinigami-sama" one foolish demon said to minato "yondame-sama we were doing your last wish killing the demon that took your life." The yondame then glared at the foolish villager and said "and who told you that was my final wish" the villager replied "the counsel" once the words left the man mouth full-blown ki (killing intent) flooded the area. Then in a yellow flash minato disappeared and the villagers fell to the floor dead. Once minato reappeared and was about to say something to his wife the third appeared and once he saw who it was clearly in the dark ally way he almost had a heart attack "m-minato k-kushina your alive b-but how are you here and please tell me your takeing your job back" ask sarutobi. Minato just looked and laughed and after his short laugh he replyed "no old monky im not and im only here to get naruto so me,kushina,kami,shinigami,ladyluck and lastly shazonoo will train him he will return when hes 13 to take the genin exam" then with that he and kushina disappeared in a white light with the unconsus naruto sarutobi sighed and turned to go back to his office while a small chibi monkey is burnin the evil that is know as paper work

**In heaven **

" _**ok people once naruto shows with his parents we'll give him a good night sleep and the tort-I mean traning will begin said kami**_

** to be continued**

**(an: ok people im still working on the longer and your votes are below keep voteing please your votes mean a lot to me)**

**Harem:**

sakura:4

hinata:3

yugito:3

temari:3

kurenai:3

kin:2

Karin:2

Samui:2

Tenten:2

Fu: 2

Tayuya:2

Hotaru:2

Yugao:1

Fem-haku:1

Anko:1

Fem-kyubbi:1

**Summons**

Dragons:2

White tigers:2

Hell hounds:0

(just added) demon foxes:2

all of the above :5


	3. the return

Nxsxk: once more I am back with this story more votes the harem is almost done.

Naruto:wow I feel like a pimp hahahaha…. No girl sasuke.

Nxsxk: that's not u to deside.

Orochimaru: yes I agree with the blond if sasuke was a girl I wouldn't get to rape him- I mean join me in taking over the world.

Nxsxk: what the what are you doing here get out before I call michael Jackson.

Orochimaru: im not afraid of that fake petophile.

Nxsxk: find you asked for it *snaps fingers Michael Jackson appears * get him.

Orochimaru: O.O oh snap *** **runs *

Nxsxk: anyway im likeing people's segestions like reaper and I thank ArmyAssassin144 for telling me my mistake for spelling susano not shazonoo. Lastly im skipping the training there will be flashbacks of the training. Now naruto will you do the honors?

Naruto: sure narutoxsakuraxkyubbie doesn't own naruto (noooooooooooo dame it)

_**Celestial being talking:" you are our avatar"**_

**Demons/summons:" hello kit"**

Talking:" what do you want"

Thinking: _'hmm I wonder_'

**Previously on angel of the leaf**: Just as the demons (hey) shut it. Was about to finish off naruto the clouds parted to show minato and kushina as they landed in front of naruto kushina dropped down to naruto and heal him. Minato turned to the villagers and said "you fools I cant believed in you to trust in my last wish well no more im sending you people no demons to shinigami-sama" one foolish demon said to minato "yondame-sama we were doing your last wish killing the demon that took your life." The yondame then glared at the foolish villager and said "and who told you that was my final wish" the villager replied "the counsel" once the words left the man mouth full-blown ki (killing intent) flooded the area. Then in a yellow flash minato disappeared and the villagers fell to the floor dead. Once minato reappeared and was about to say something to his wife the third appeared and once he saw who it was clearly in the dark ally way he almost had a heart attack "m-minato k-kushina your alive b-but how are you here and please tell me your takeing your job back" ask sarutobi. Minato just looked and laughed and after his short laugh he replied "no old monkey im not and im only here to get naruto so me,kushina,kami,shinigami,ladyluck and lastly shazonoo will train him he will return when he's 13 to take the genin exam" then with that he and kushina disappeared in a white light with the unconscious naruto sarutobi sighed and turned to go back to his office while a small chibi monkey is burning the evil that is know as paper work

**In heaven **

" _**Ok people once naruto shows with his parents we'll give him a good night sleep and the tort-I mean training will begin said kami**_

**NOW: **two chunin where guarding the door to the village "sigh how do we always get the boring jobs" asked guard one guard two just sighed and said "I don't know kotetsu guess were just lucky" the now named kotetsu just looked at his long time friend " so anything planned for tonight izumo?" izumo just looked out the gate and was about to respond when he saw a man no taller than 5'4 he then yelled "halt! What is your purpose here?" what looks to them as a old man with a hood over his head but when he gets to the gate the two chunin saw a lock of blond hair when they had seen that they realized who it was "n-n-naruto is that you" when the boy looked up he smiled and in a deep manly voice that would melt the coldest of hearts said " kotetsu izumo whats up guys how you've been almost thought you didn't reconise me" the young boy said the two guards just staired at him till he said " uuuhh not that im happy to see yall and have you stair at me but I have to go see hokage-sama" it was then the two men blinked and at the same time said "go right in and welcome back naruto a lot of us missed you" and with that the boy walked in and disappeared from sight

**At the hokages office**

Sarutobi was filling out his paper work hopping that something anything can stop him from doing the evil known as paperwork '_sigh im to old for this shit wish something anything can bring me away from this evil' _thought sarutobi good thing for him something is about to answer his wishes. In a swerl of wind that not only destroyed the useless paperwork but it also organized from whats important to red alert important. When sarutobi was able to see once again he saw a young boy with a hood on his head "ok who are you and what do you want" asked the old monkey the young boy replyed (A/N:if you don't know who this is stop reading) "awww old man did you really forget about me im really hurt" when the monkey hurd the boy call him old man he thought '_old man theres only one person who calls me that'_ " n-naruto i-is it really you" it was then that naruto flipped off his hoody (he looked just like father but with wiskers )"that's right old man im back did you miss me." It was then that naruto was glompped by the man respected "of course I missed you kid . so have you come to take my hat" asked sarutobi. naruto then replied "of course old man but dad want me to make friends with the genin first and work my way up to take your hat. So do you want to see my wings or what?" sarutobi then just staired and said " ok but not here I need most of the paper work oh thanks by the way." He then put his hand on naruto's sholder and the disappeared in a swerl of leafs.

**Privet traning grounds**

Naruto and sarutobi appeared in a secret room where there was many training dummys and a sand trap naruto looked at the old man infront of him and asked "where are we old man this dosent look like any of the training grounds I have seen?" sarutobi just looked at naruto with an amused smile on his face and said "this naruto-kun is my privet training ground under the hokage tower and there are auto repair seals here so if anything is destroyed its instantly repaired and stronger than before impressed?" naruto just nodded his head dumestruck. Saru just chuckled and said "now lets see these wings of yours." Naruto just took off his clothing till he was bare cheased showing his six packs. (AN:oh I forgot to tell you what he's wearing he looks like he is about to fight pain but the jumpsute is open showing his fishnet shirt and the jacket has a hood to it.) naruto consintrated and grunted when a pair of white wings appeared on his back "so what do you think they can also change colors but im keeping that a secret and you have to find out like everyone else but I will tell you this each color has a power and yes white is one of them." Sarutobi just looked at him in aww and asked "ok I can take that so how strong are you with out limits?" naruto just chuckled and said " that's a secret old man now if you don't mind I would like to take my genin exam." Sarutobi just nodded pulled out a slip of paper and wrote on it giving it to naruto saying "you need to go to room 103 don't be late I don't want to be in this office for ever." Naruto just laughed and left when sarutobi got back to his office the paper work naruto just organized tripled he then just yell "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU PAPERWORK."

**At the acadamy**

Naruto walked into room 103 and saw iruka and gave him the paper iruka read the paper and said to the class "ok class this is a new student he has been training out of the village and has just now come back and has permission from hokage-sama to join you all in the genin exam." He then turned to naruto and asked " do you want to introduse your self to the class?" naruto just nodded and turned to the class and said " hello fellow classmates my name is naruto uzamaki and I hope to work well with all of you in the near future." After naruto finshed speaking all the girls including pink haired and navy blue haired girls had hearts in their eyes and or drooling over his body and voice. Naruto then walked to a random empty seat that was ironically in between the pink haired girl and the navy blue haired girl (how lucky is that) iruka then started to speak "ok once we call your name you will have to perform the bushin jutsu the kuwarmi(sp) jutsu and lastly the henge jutsu first is ambrame shino

** 10 minutes later **

out of 30 students only 11 passed it was now naruto turn to pass his test "uzamaki naruto" yelled Iruka, Naruto just got up and went to the examination room "ok naruto all you have to do is the three justu and you'll get your headband" naruto then henged into iruka then replaced himself with him then made three kagebushin iruka was just surprised that naruto knew such a tecunque "n-naruto was that the kagebushin jutus?" naruto just smiled and said "yes it was I have too much chakra I can't do normal bushin." Iruka just gave naruto the headband and he walked out with naruto when everyone was seated he said to the class "ok class come back next week for genin teams for now goodbye and have a nice week."

**To be continued**

(AN:ok people the time is almost near I need a few more votes to finish the harem so keep them comeing)

**Harem:**

sakura:8

hinata:8

yugito:7

temari:7

kurenai:8

kin:5

Karin:6

Samui:5

Tenten:6

Fu: 5

Tayuya:5

Hotaru:5

Yugao:4

Fem-haku:4

Anko:6

Fem-kyubbi:4

(just added )

Mei.t: 2

kami:2

lady luck:2

shinigami:2

(maybe) young tsunade:1

**Summons**

Dragons:4

White tigers:3

Hell hounds:1

demon foxes:3

(just added thanks to reaper ) master summon scroll:2

all of the above :11


	4. the problem begins

Nxsxk: well im back once again to get your reviews and I must say im surprised in the votes

Naruto: what that I got so many hot girls?

Nxsxk: umm no its how many people wanted anko and kurenai… weird any way the poll for the harem is almost over three more spots left so vote vote vote

Naruto: I hope I get sakura-chan (gains hearts in eyes)

Nxsxk: umm have you not been paying attention?

Naruto: ummm no hehehe

Nxsxk: sweat drops why are you my main character again I could have choose hinata but nooooo (rant rant rant) sorry back to business

Naruto: (in corner crying) w-why you got to be sooo mean (sob)

Nxsxk:oh come on sigh if I let you do the disclaimer will you feel better

Naruto: (jumps up) yes Nxsxk doesn't own naruto (fuck) hehe if he did he'd put me with sakura and hinata.

Nxsxk: one last thing people I need a beta and the jutsu im useing i got from another fanfiction writer

_**Celestial being talking:" you are our avatar"**_

**Demons/summons:" hello kit"**

Talking:" what do you want"

Thinking: _'hmm I wonder_'

**Previously on angel of the leaf"** Naruto just laughed and left when sarutobi got back to his office the paper work naruto just organized tripled he then just yell "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU PAPERWORK."

**At the academy**

Naruto walked into room 103 and saw iruka and gave him the paper iruka read the paper and said to the class "ok class this is a new student he has been training out of the village and has just now come back and has permission from hokage-sama to join you all in the genin exam." He then turned to naruto and asked " do you want to introduce your self to the class?" naruto just nodded and turned to the class and said " hello fellow classmates my name is naruto uzamaki and I hope to work well with all of you in the near future." After naruto finished speaking all the girls including pink haired and navy blue haired girls had hearts in their eyes and or drooling over his body and voice. Naruto then walked to a random empty seat that was ironically in between the pink haired girl and the navy blue haired girl (how lucky is that) iruka then started to speak "ok once we call your name you will have to perform the bushin jutsu the kurwarmi (sp) jutsu and lastly the henge jutsu first is ambrame shino

** 10 minutes later **

Out of 30 students only 11 passed it was now naruto turn to pass his test "uzamaki naruto" yelled Iruka, Naruto just got up and went to the examination room "ok naruto all you have to do is the three jutsu and you'll get your headband" naruto then henged into iruka then replaced himself with him then made three kagebushin iruka was just surprised that naruto knew such a technique "n-naruto was that the kagebushin jutsu?" naruto just smiled and said "yes it was I have too much chakra I can't do normal bushin." Iruka just gave naruto the headband and he walked out with naruto when everyone was seated he said to the class "ok class come back next week for genin teams for now goodbye and have a nice week."

**Now:** its been a week since naruto came back to the village and he has already gain a horde of fangirls who used to be loyal to the duck head I mean sasuke uchiha the gay I mean golden boy of the village. Naruto right now is running for his life trying to get away from his fan girls thinking '_how do I get my self into these messes this is worse than when I went to the heaven school for the dead (I don't own this catchphrase knd nuba 4 dose)'_ as he approaches the academy he thinks '_yes almost there 60 feet….50 feet….. 30 feet…..10 feet…'_naruto finally makes one last jump to get inside the academy and got to class with out missing any clothing … or hair when naruto finally got to his class room and sat down breathing hard '_why didn't I take my gravity seals off again oh yea cause kami forbad me to unless I needed to get away fast or in trouble.' he thought. _It was then that iruka came in and started to take attendance before he announced the teams iruka said "team one is …" it was then naruto tuned iruka out as he didn't want to hear any other team than his own … "team seven is sakura hareno (sp) sasuke uchiha and lastly naruto uzamaki your jonin will be kakashi hatake" it was then that sakura cheered not only for having naruto but sasuke on her team "haha take that ino-pig." Yelled sakura then iruka then continued with the teams "team 8 will be (im too lazy to write the teams you know who they are) after iruka finished with the teams he said " ok come back after lunch to meet your jonin sensei goodbye and good luck." And with that all the teams separated and went to eat lunch together well almost every team (cough team7 cough) naruto, sakura, and sasuke went in there own direction naruto to get ramen sasuke to train and sakura didn't know what to do as on one hand there's her crush on sasuke then there's the new boy who looks soo dreamy to her (I feel sick writing this)

**With naruto**

Naruto was at his and his parents favorite ramen stand iturakus (sp) chowing down on his 16th bowl when he was done with it he paid the ramen owners more than enough money and then some . He then ran to the hokage monument to sit on his favorite spot on top of his fathers head. "I wonder if anyone recognized me"naruto said then after thinking about it he sighed till he got sight at the time witch he can tell from the sun the ran off back to the academy.

**With sasuke**

Sasuke was walking to a training ground still thinking about the uzamaki boy (cough gay cough) _'I wonder how strong uzamaki is hopefully he wont hold me back like the others a team only holds me back I need to get stronger to kill him then revive my clan'_ the emo thought he then trained till he saw the time witch he also can tell from the sun.

**With sakura**

Sakura was sitting on a bench near the academy thinking to herself '_I wonder where sasuke-kun and naruto-kun are its almost time to go back to class.' _she then got up and walked to the academy hopping that her new teammates are there waiting for her with their sensie sadly that will not be happening.

Naruto ,sakura, and sasuke got to the academy at the same time sasuke comeing in through the window sakura through the door blushing while naruto was behind her they and the other teams waited for their sensies (the rest is like in the manga but its sakura who dose the eraser prank)

**On the roof**

Naruto , sakura ,sasuke and their gray haired jonin whos name they have not learned yet or have forgotten (sakura) where on the roof of the academy waiting for their jonin to give instructions "ok so lets do some introductions starting from the middle that's you pinky." Sakura had a throbbing vain on the back of her head at the pinky comment then said with irratation in her voice "why don't you go first sensie show us what you want from us" all three males thought the same thing '_she was the smartes of our class/of the class'_ the jonin just eye smiled and said "fine my name is kakashi hatake my likes is none of your busisness my dislikes I don't have any and my dream …. Your too young to know now you pinky." All the genin thought the same thing '_all we learned was his name whats wrong with this jounin?_'sakurajust sighed and said "my name is haruno sakura I like (looks to sasuke and naruto ) my dream is *squeal*" kakashi sweatdropped and said "and your dislikes?" she suddenly looked angry and yelled "INO-PIG" kakashi just sighed then pointed at sasuke and said "ok next is you I mean emo" sasuke just glared at kakashi (lazy again same as anime) kakashi's sweatdrop just got bigger not because of what the emo said but for the arther beaing lazy to write what the emo said (hey who do you think you are its my story if I want to be lazy let me) kakashi's sweatdrop just got bigger a-anyway to you blondy naruto just smirked knowing what just happened (uh oh im found out oh well ) naruto just said my name is ….. well since im a ninja now I can now say this my name is naruto uzamaki namikaze" at that kakashi stood up shakeing pointing his finger at naruto "y-your minato-sensie's kid n-no way I was told you was killed" he then suddenly got angry and then said meet me at training ground 7 tommorow I sujest you don't eat breakfast now I have to yel-I mean talk to a monkey about something" he then ran at full speed tward the hokage tower yelling "SARUTOBI!"

**With sarutobi**

Haruzin sarutobi was having a great day so far he finished the paperwork and was relaxing with a curtain orange book while giggling peverly till he heard a yell of SARUTOBI! And when he looked up from his book he saw an angry kakashi '_this is not going to end well'_

**To be continued **

(A/N: aren't I horrable hahahaha now the reasion I have taken soo long is because I have been looking for the two swords that naruto will be using I have found them its on my bio look from left to right the swords will be third from last and the only black sword)

Its official the first few girls in the harem is sakura, kurenai, anko, yugito, hinata temari and lastly fem-kyubbie there is only room for three more so vote vote vote

**Harem:**

Sakura: 14

Anko: 14

Kurenai: 14

Yugito: 12

Hinata: 11

Temari: 11

Fem-kyubbi: 11

Samui: 10

Tenten: 10

Mei.t: 10

Karin: 9

Tayuya: 9

Yugao: 9

Kin: 8

Fu: 8

Hotaru: 8

Fem-haku: 7

Young tsunade: 5

Kami: 3

Lady luck: 3

Shinigami: 3

**Summons**

Dragons: 6

White tigers: 3

Hellhounds: 1

Demon foxes: 3

Master summon scroll: 18

(All of the above is now combined with master scroll)

(A/N: iv meant to tell you people this naruto will have all the elements but they will be altered a bit for example thanks to shinigami naruto's fire jutsu will be black like amarashu(sp) so fire will be black lightning will be faster and that's all I got for now oh lastly im using jutsu from another fanfiction writer thank you VynosNeptune.)


	5. exploring

Nxsxk: well I'm back once again I'm sorry i'v taken so long I've had writers block *sakura appears*

Sakura:*bashes Nxsxk overhead* baka why you keeping me and the other girls away from naruto-kun

Nxsxk: *rubs head* I said I had writers block plus I'm trying to write another story I think I'll call it NARUTO: THE SECOND COMING OF THE SAGE OF SIX PATHS or maybe something else

Sakura: so what's this story going to be about and will I be with naruto-kun *blush*

Nxsxk: you will have to wait till I finish writing it I'm still trying to get the prologue going

Sakura: awww please*puppy eyes*

Nxsxk: * blind fold appears over eyes* no you have to wait don't make me get sasuke in here

Sakura: no ill be good please don't bring his emo here

Nxsxk: good now do the disclaimer

Sakura: *sigh fine Nxsxk does not own naruto all he has is 2 manga (dame)

_**Celestial being talking:" you are our avatar"**_

**Demons/summons:" hello kit"**

Talking:" what do you want"

Thinking: _'hmm I wonder_'

**Previously on angel of the leaf :** Naruto , sakura ,sasuke and their gray haired jonin who's name they have not learned yet or have forgotten (sakura) where on the roof of the academy waiting for their jonin to give instructions "ok so let's do some introductions starting from the middle that's you pinky." Sakura had a throbbing vain on the back of her head at the pinky comment then said with irritation in her voice "why don't you go first sensei show us what you want from us" all three males thought the same thing '_she was the smartest of our class/of the class'_ the jonin just eye smiled and said "fine my name is kakashi hatake my likes is none of your business my dislikes I don't have any and my dream …. You're too young to know now you pinky." All the genin thought the same thing '_all we learned was his name what's wrong with this jonin?_' sakura just sighed and said "my name is haruno sakura I like (looks to sasuke and naruto ) my dream is *squeal*" kakashi sweat dropped and said "and your dislikes?" she suddenly looked angry and yelled "INO-PIG" kakashi just sighed then pointed at sasuke and said "ok next is you Mr. Sunshine I mean emo" sasuke just glared at kakashi (lazy again same as anime) kakashi's sweat drop just got bigger not because of what the emo said but for the arther being lazy to write what the emo said (hey who do you think you are its my story if I want to be lazy let me) kakashi's sweat drop just got bigger a-anyway to you blonde naruto just smirked knowing what just happened (uh oh I'm found out oh well ) naruto just said my name is ….. well since I'm a ninja now I can now say this my name is naruto uzamaki namikaze" at that kakashi stood up shaking pointing his finger at naruto "y-your minato-sensie's kid n-no way I was told you was killed" he then suddenly got angry and then said meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow I suggest you don't eat breakfast now I have to yel-I mean talk to a monkey about something" he then ran at full speed toward the hokage tower yelling "SARUTOBI!"

**With sarutobi**

Haruzin sarutobi was having a great day so far he finished the paperwork and was relaxing with a curtain orange book while giggling peverly till he heard a yell of SARUTOBI! And when he looked up from his book he saw an angry kakashi '_this is not going to end well'_

**now on angel of the leaf: **kakashi had just ran into the hokages office as mad as he can get "SARUTOBI WHY THE HELL AM I NOW FINDING OUT THAT SENSIE'S SON IS ALIVE YOU KNOW I WAS SAPPOSE TO BE HIS GODFATHER SO TELL ME WHY!" sarutobi just looked at kakashi and sighed "I didn't think you would react like this he was away on a training trip…. Hold on" sarutobi then activated the level 5 security seals *1 "that's better now as I was saying naruto was on a training trip with the gods and his parents and if I were to guess he would be able to beat almost anyone I only saw him once and could tell he had many seals on him I don't know which are there but if I was to guess many many suppression seals "said sarutobi kakashi just sighed and said "and you put him on my team why when you knew that I have the emo I mean sasuke plus you know that as soon as naruto shows any sign of power or abilities he will demand naruto to teach him " sarutobi just smiled " I know but then I now naruto will beat some sense in to the boy" kakashi just nodded and tried to leave but couldn't cause the seal was still in place kakashi turned to the hokage and said " umm can you let the seal go so I may leave" sarutobi just sweat dropped and released the seal and kakashi left when sarutobi looked at the paperwork that was on his desk it seemed to just appear out of know where sarutobi grew anime tears and yelled CURSE YOU PAPER WORK! Every person and ninja that herd the yell sweat dropped all thinking the same thing '_I think hokage-sama has lost his mind'_ then they just moved on with what they were doing before

**With naruto**

Naruto was walking into his favorite stand ichiraku ramen "hey old man cook me up two of everything" when teuchi turned and saw who dared to call him old man other than naruto he turned and said "who are you and how dare you call me old!" naruto just smiled and faked a pout "old man how could you forget me I haven't been gone that long have I and I thought that I was your best customer?" when teuchi finally realized who this person was he was surprised that this was the kid who used to stuff his mouth full of ramen so long ago "n-naruto i-is it really you?" naruto just smiled and said "that's right old man I'm back and hungry for some of your famous ramen" the old man just smiled and said "coming right up naruto hey ayame we have a big order guess who's back" ayame just came out the back and saw the handsome young man sitting at the counter with a blush she walks to the handsome young man "so what can I get you young man" naruto smiles seeing the blush his sister has on her face (for the record none of you asked for ayame so I'm guessing you don't like her and naruto together and if you do want her I can squeeze her in) "awww ayame you really missed me that much that you flirt with me the first time you see me" ayame eyes widen to the size of dinner plates "n-naruto is that you?" naruto just fell off his chair laughing " oh hahaha i-I can't breathe hahahahahahahahahahaha why did the two of you have the same reaction hahaha sigh wow I missed you guys too but that was too much now about that ramen?" and with that and a sweat drop the two cooks start making the ramen that naruto knows and loves

**15 minutes later and 30 bowls later**

"Ahhh that was some good ramen I don't care what others say you have the best ramen ever!but sadly I must go and train till another time bye" and with that naruto walked out of the stand paying for his ramen and leaving enough money for the ramen chefs to retire at that very moment they looked up from the money left from naruto and was about to yell to him when they saw a note it said "_hey old man I know that I left too much money I did it on purpose as you guys cared for me when no one else would you gave me food that wasn't poisoned and for that I am thankful and grateful for what you've done for me when I was younger this money is to represent that and no matter what you try I won't take the money back that's yours so don't try to give it back to me just have ramen ready for me when I come back ok from your number one costumer naruto uzamaki namikaze p.s yes I know who my parents are I will tell you the story later._ And with that the two chefs thanked naruto as he just helped them so much he doesn't even know

**At training ground 27**

Naruto just walked into the training ground this training ground is so far from the village that no one goes to it naruto then takes off his hoody and black muscle shirt it is then that he releases one fourth of the seals on his body (a/n for the record I'm only going to tell you this a few times naruto has about 100 seals on his body 25 resistance seals 25gravity seals 25 suppression seals and 25 genjustu seals each is for a reason I will say later in the story) the seals that he just released where genjutsu seals so they can hide his wings suddenly a pair of white wings popped out of naruto muscular back "Ahhh that feels a whole lot better now I wonder who I shall train in hmmm kami naa shinigami naa to much power hmmm lady luck no I think I'll just fly in the clouds " it was then naruto flapped his wings and took off into the sky

**3 minutes later**

Naruto was above the clouds and decided to dip down and see where he was when he did all he saw was sand everywhere '_I don't care what people say being able to be in the desert in under 3 minutes is still impressive hmm time to go back before people start to wonder where I am'_

**3 more minutes later**

Naruto just landed back at training ground 27 '_alright that was fun hmm_ _I wonder what I can do now_ _I know I'll go to my mom and dad's house' _naruto then put his genjutsu seals back on and then his shirt and hoody on he then ran to his mother and father house but before he could he had to wipe some blood on the gate. The gate then opened and showed a very large mansion said mansion was five story's high naruto walked into the house and created around fifty kagebushins to explore the house.

**2 minutes of clone exploring**

After the clones explored the house for him he found out the house was much larger than he thought at the bottom of the house was another five floors each of the floors had a library at the very bottom fifth floor was a safety room the bottom fourth floor was a room filled with seals the bottom third floor was a Amory full of weapons the bottom second floor was the jutsu library the basement was the forbidden jutsu library the first floor where he was had the living room the kitchen and the regular library the second floor to the fourth floor was full of guest rooms and the fifth floor was the master bed room in the backyard had a hot spring and a three training grounds the first was based on speed the second was on strength and the third was call the diamond it was called that because I combines the speed and strength training grounds and the Corse has an automatic change its suppose to train you so much that nothing short than a superfast diamond can harm you naruto then smiled at the chance at using the courses in the back but suddenly he felt super tired so then he went to the master bed room changed into his pajamas and fell asleep

**The next day**

Naruto woke up in the master bed room feeling as comfortable as he has ever been in his life "well its time to get up and get ready for the survival test kakashi was talking about

To be continued once again

(a/n: I know I took mad long to do this but I have been behind on work in school and been trying to get collages to accept me in to them hoped you like my latest story and I am also trying to find someone to describe naruto swords I'm not good at it. )

The harem is sakura, kurenai, anko, yugito, hinata temari fem-kyubbie, samui, mei.t and yugao and the summons will be master scroll no more votes till I decide for another character

1: the level five security Seal: this seal is so strong that nothing short than a hurricane can disturb the office (yes there is stronger and weaker seals)

**Harem:**

Sakura: 14

Anko: 14

Kurenai: 14

Samui: 14

Mei.t: 14

Yugao: 14

Yugito: 12

Hinata: 11

Temari: 11

Fem-kyubbie: 11

Tenten: 13

Karin: 9

Tayuya: 9

Kin: 8

Fu: 9

Hotaru: 8

Fem-haku: 7

Young tsunade: 5

Kami: 3

Lady luck: 3

Shinigami: 3

**Summons**

Dragons: 6

White tigers: 3

Hellhounds: 1

Demon foxes: 3

Master summon scroll: 18


	6. getting started

Nxsxk: well I'm back again to do this story

Naruto: so when are you going to tell them about my swords

Nxsxk: *mopes I corner* when I can find someone who can describe them because I can't

Naruto:*sweat drop* umm its ok you'll find someone *pats Nxsxk on back*

Nxsxk: ok I feel better now

Naruto: uhh you got over that fast didn't you

Nxsxk: well yea I'm not the kind of person who stays depressed for long now to the people I thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts it lets me know that I'm getting better at this

Naruto: uuhh yea so who are you talking to

Nxsxk: the readers duh if it wasn't for the fact that you're my favorite character on the show you would get bashed

Naruto: *bows down * nooo please don't treat me like the emo gay prick

Nxsxk: umm I was joking now do the disclaimer while I figure how to bash the emo

Naruto: ok Nxsxk doesn't own me or the others just the stories he writes in his giant note book

_**Celestial being talking:" you are our avatar"**_

**Demons/summons:" hello kit"**

Talking:" what do you want"

Thinking: _'hmm I wonder_'

**Previously on angle of the leaf:** **2 minutes of clone exploring**

After the clones explored the house for him he found out the house was much larger than he thought at the bottom of the house was another five floors each of the floors had a library at the very bottom fifth floor was a safety room the bottom fourth floor was a room filled with seals the bottom third floor was a Amory full of weapons the bottom second floor was the jutsu library the basement was the forbidden jutsu library the first floor where he was had the living room the kitchen and the regular library the second floor to the fourth floor was full of guest rooms and the fifth floor was the master bed room in the backyard had a hot spring and a three training grounds the first was based on speed the second was on strength and the third was call the diamond it was called that because I combines the speed and strength training grounds and the Corse has an automatic change its suppose to train you so much that nothing short than a superfast diamond can harm you naruto then smiled at the chance at using the courses in the back but suddenly he felt super tired so then he went to the master bed room changed into his pajamas and fell asleep

**The next day**

Naruto woke up in the master bed room feeling as comfortable as he has ever been in his life "well it's time to get up and get ready for the survival test kakashi was talking about

**Now on the angle of the leaf**: naruto got out of his new bed in the namikaze mansion ready for the day

**One shower and dressing later**

After naruto finished his shower and getting dressed he wondered down to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast "hmm I wonder what I should make eggs and bacon or sausage and hash browns hmmm? Wait didn't kakashi-sensei say not to eat breakfast?" _'wait a minute I remember kami said that I should never skip out on a meal as you end up weaker without the energy flowing through your body hmm then I should bring food for the other two then as they probably won't figure it out _

**One breakfast eaten and two bentos made later**

Naruto was getting ready to leave his home when the bell rang '_huh who the hell could that be the only people who know I live here is the gods mom and dad and the old man'_ the bell rang again and naruto opened the door to see

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ANGLE OF THE 

Sakura and sasuke was at training ground seven writing for their sensei and teammate naruto sakura's thoughts '_I wonder if naruto-kun is ok he's late and why am I stuck with the emo'_ sasuke's thoughts '_kill itachi kill itachi kill itachi kill itachi squirrels' _it was then that sakura looked at sasuke and his brooding form and thought '_what did I ever see in this guy I mean really he doesn't smile he doesn't even care about anyone but himself and power I have got to fix my friendship with ino fighting her over him _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ANGLE OF THE 

(A/n aren't you people mad at me for doing that to you I'm sorry couldn't help it seen it used all the time and I'm trying to extend this as far as I can)

Naruto opened the door to see none other than ….. His mom and dad? "huh mom dad what are you doing here I thought that you had to stay in heaven with kami" minato namikaze and kushina uzamaki just smiled at the young man's question then kushina just started to pout "awww naru-chan don't you want to see us any more *sob* minato-kun naru-chan doesn't want to see us anymore maybe kami reviving us so we may spend the rest of his childhood with him was a mistake" at this minato just smiled and almost broke out in laughter at how childish his wife could be. when naruto saw the amusement in his father's eyes he knew his mother was just messing with him '_oh so mom wants to play it that way huh well two can play it that way' _it was at this thought naruto smiled then started to cry *sob sob * kaa-chan I can't believe that you thought I didn't want to see you and dad *sob * I-it's just that I haven't seen you and dad in a while I-I-just" at this point naruto somehow turned into a chibi while he was doing the act to trick his mother as he already knew that his father caught on to his trick and was just standing there with an amused smile on his face naruto's only thought was '_take that kaa-chan you can't beat me at pranks I am the king of pranks hahahahaha'_ minato thoughts was '_that's my son alright let's see how you can deal with the new king of pranks honey' _kushina was just shocked that her own son turned the tables on her before even she herself knew it she was hugging the chibi naruto snuggling into his cheek "oh naru-chan I'm soo sorry I was just joking I love you naru-chan" it was then that minato just broke down in laughter as he couldn't believe that his own wife fell for her own sons trick. It was then that naruto couldn't hold his own transformation before even he fell over in laughter kushina was the only one wondering why the two men that she loves one her husband the other her son was laughing on the floor it wasn't till a good five minutes that she figured out why they were laughing then she started to laugh herself and the whole family was laughing after a while of family laughter and the three of them calmed down enough to talk naruto was the first to talk "so kami let you live here really that's great!" when minato smiled at the happiness that his child was producing then he remembered that kami wanted him to give naruto something he then dug into one of his many pockets and pulled out a box and a letter when he gave the items to naruto he (naruto) looked at the letter first _dear naruto in this box contains two swords one (the blue one ) is for my powers it allows you to send good dying people to me and the other (the black one )is for shinigami's power and it sends the evil souls to her this is also the reason we had you train with those old sword masters and have you master there styles p.s the swords have other abilities that what I have told you and you have to figure it out (an I'm going to take a crack at the description if you think that you can describe them better than I can it will be appreciated)_ naruto then put the letter down then looked at the small box that held his swords '_well they are goddess guess I shouldn't be surprised that they put it in such a small box'_ naruto was about to open the box but before he could his father snatched the box from him naruto looked at his father with a what the hell look minato than smiled at his sons face and then said "the reason I took your swords before you could look at them is because you only have 20 minutes to do your test and we don't want you to fail because you was late you can look at them later " (a/n that's not the only reason I made him take it it's just cause I can't describe them if you can describe them then help a brother out the image is on my bio good luck to yall) when naruto saw the time and relised that his father was right about the time he released his wings and jumped out the window on a fast pace to training ground 7

**Meanwhile at training ground 7**

In about twenty minutes naruto arrived at training ground 7 with two bentos for his two teammates knowing they fell for their soon to be new sensei's trap of not eating before a battle thanks to his training with not only his parents but the gods as well

**Flashback 5 years ago**

Naruto walked in to the heavens training ground to see kami, shinigami's and most of all his parents as naruto walked closer to the four beings he was then going to say something when his stomach decided to talk for him with a large growl for food. With that noise from his stomach naruto closed his mouth and hung his head turned and slowly walked away thinking that they were going to through him out for being hungry in their presence. (Even after five years of being here he wasn't used to so much hospitality) kami, shinigami and naruto's parents all had the same reactions to naruto slowly walking away they all at first held a face of sadness because of what naruto is doing then of anger for what the village has done to their son/avatar. _**"Naruto-kun where are you going don't you want to train to get stronger?" **_yelled kami. Naruto turned to the four and said "not if your mad at me for being hungry" the four of them looked at naruto and said "_**naruto-kun we aren't mad at you for being hungry remember this we all of us here care about you and won't get mad if you're hungry now come here we have food for you to eat then we can start training alright?"**_ when naruto turned and saw a whole table full of food which was weird as he didn't see it there before so when he reached the table with his parents and the gods naruto's parents manly his father told him one thing and that was "always eat before anything training, missions, a battle trust me if you don't then you're gonna be weaker than you should be. always eat before training" after that naruto nodded rapidly and started to eat now knowing that he must always eat before anything and he now knows that his father was right

**End flashback from five years ago**

When naruto came back out of his flashback he had just walked up to sasuke and sakura with both of them staring at him and it wasn't till he looked over his shoulders that he then relised it wasn't him they was looking at it was his wings that was still exposed out of his back. naruto silently cursed at the fact that he forgot about his wings and how he forgot to hide them before walking up to them he then quickly added some chakra to his finger tips and tap the two on the forehead putting them asleep before they could say anything .after naruto then hid his wings and woke his teammates "guys hey guys wake up are you guys alright sasuke sakura did you fall asleep?" when sakura and sasuke woke the saw naruto and both asked at the same time "wh-what happened I don't remember falling asleep" naruto just looked at them "soo uhh what do you remember ?"asked naruto sasuke and sakura scratch their heads "uhh I remember seeing you showing up with beautiful white angel wings" said sakura sasuke just nodded his head in agreement naruto just looked at them weirdly and said "you guys are crazy where am I gonna get angle wings I mean really I'm not dead for that's the only way can get those right?" sasuke and sakura just nodded at his logic "well anyway I brought you guys some food knowing that you fell for sensei's trap of not eating let me tell you something you must always eat or you're gonna be weaker than you should be so eat up" said naruto with a smile and with that the two took the bentos naruto made for them and stuff their faces as it was the best food that they ever tasted or ever taste in their lives and as soon as they were finished with the food and they were no longer hungry kakashi proofed into the area "ok you have in till noon to get these bells around my waste you must come at me with the intent to kill me " said kakashi sakura then asked " but sensei wont we hurt you?" kakashi just eye smiled and said don't worry just try to get the bells and you will be fine" said kakashi enforcing the you in his sentence. naruto then smirked at the challenge kakashi secretly put out '_bring it on kakashi you will learn not to challenge the angel of the leaf hahahahaha what he doesn't know is that I already took the bells and replaced them with different bells I have already figured out the meaning of this test and all I'm going to do is watch sakura and sasuke's skills in battle' _kakashi saw naruto's smirk and shuttered a little and thought '_ok naruto's smirking I don't think that's a good sign I mean really he was trained by his parents and three gods I must be some kind of nut to have him on my team I mean if it wasn't for that training I would have been fine and not have to worry about naruto trying to kill me sigh I should just get this away with' _"ok kids when I say start the test has started alright…..ready…..set…...GO! and with that sasuke and sakura disappeared into the forest and naruto just stood there staring at kakashi he then just walked to the three stumps and sat on the middle one kakashi just sweat dropped and said "uhh naruto the test has started you know" naruto just said "I know but then again I'm not really here "and with that the naruto in front of kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke kakashi was surprised that he didn't notice that naruto switch places with a clone kakashi just thought '_well that was unexpected how did he do that without me sensing him using chakra ? very good naruto I'm very impressed but from now on it will be I who will doing the surprising' _and with that thought he jumped off to find his students (the fights are the same except its sasuke getting 1000 years of death and naruto being hidden the whole time )

**Back at the tree stumps**

Naruto was sitting on the middle stump sasuke was tied to the left stump and sakura was sitting under naruto each of them still didn't have rumbling tummies '_hmm why aren't the hungry I would have thought that at least sasuke and sakura would have listened to me' thought kakashi _"well well well none of you got the bells seems like you fail I-"but before kakashi could finish his statement naruto interrupted him "WAIT A MINUTE I have a surprise for you kakashi" and with that he pulled out kakashi's original bells and gave one to sakura and put the other on sasuke's head "check mate kakashi I took the bells before you even started the test how you not notice I will never know" kakashi just stood there un able to understand that he lost his bells before he even started the test then kakashi just sighed and said "alright since you passed both tests you guys are officially team 7 of the leaf village come on lets go tell the hokage and tell him" and with that the three left leaving sasuke tide to the tree stump it was then that a kunai cut him loose and he left for home instead of catching up with his team mumbling something about getting stronger and how he will learn naruto's secrets when he gains his sharingan .

**Back at the namikaze mansion **

Minato and kushina where in the mansion snuggling when naruto came barging into the house completely forgetting his parents where there in such scared them out of their wits .when naruto relised that he wasn't alone he nearly died of embarrassment with the fact that he almost ripped his shirt off and go off into the shower and walk out in the nude he then looked at his parents and said "oh uhh hey mom dad umm whacha doing?" minato was the first to recover from the shock his child had gave him and said "oh nothing son just sitting here enjoying each other company till you barged in but any way here's your box of swords. Naruto was opening the box till…..

**TO BE CONTINUED **

(a/n ok I'm sorry for the long wait I've been doing high school work trying to get a job and waiting for my acceptance letter from collage to come in but other than my problems I need you people to keep reviewing and I want to see if you people want that ramen girl from naruto's favorite stand )


	7. update

Ok I know that I haven't posted in a whil but life sucks

But expect an update for both stories

More likely swordsman of the leaf

And im really sorry that I took so long one story was half done the whole time

See you soon


End file.
